disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oaken
Oaken is a minor character in the film Frozen. He is voiced by Chris Williams. Official Disney Bio :Oaken runs Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. But since Elsa’s massive winter storm hits in mid-July, he finds himself with a surplus of summer supplies. Deal-seekers beware: though he’s good-natured and helpful, if you cross him, Oaken won’t hesitate to throw you out of his humble establishment. Role in the film After Anna ventures into the mountains in search of Elsa and loses her horse, cloak, and freezes her dress solid in the process, she arrives at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Oaken, the store owner, excitedly greets her and offers her half off prices on items such as swimsuits, clogs, and homemade sun balm for his, "Summer blowout sale" (A result of the sudden winter caused by Elsa). Due to the frigid weather however, Anna asks for winter gear like boots and dresses for her trip. Oaken points her toward his winter department, which although has a very limited selection of supplies, has all the gear she needs. Anna decides to purchase the clothes and asks Oaken if any other woman (hinting at her sister Elsa) had come by. While Oaken responds that no one else but Anna has been crazy enough to brave the storm other than herself, Kristoff enters the trading post covered in a layer of snow so thick that it covers all but eyes. Oaken welcomes Kristoff with the same promotion for his summer supplies, but like Anna, Kristoff turns down the offer and asks for the remaining winter items along with some carrots for his reindeer, Sven . Kristoff, informs Anna that the blizzard is coming from the Northern Mountains, from which he recently returned. As Anna realizes that her sister could be in the mountains based on Kristoff's description, Oaken gives a high price for Kristoff's items, to which Kristoff protests, due to the little amount of money he has. As a result, Kristoff calls Oaken a crook: an insult that causes Oaken to throw him out of his store. After this, Oaken returns to his amiable attitude towards Anna, and she decides to purchase Kristoff’s items along with her to persuade him into to guiding her to the Northern Mountains. Gallery Oaken.png|Oaken greets Anna. 2013-11-09 07.11.38 am.png|Oaken and Anna meet Kristoff. Tumblr mw9ovs24nq1szqcbeo3 1280.png|Kristoff meets Oaken Oaken Concept Art.png disney-frozen-screenshot-4.png|"And a sun balm of my own invention, ya?" Wandering Oaken's Trade Post sign.png|Wandering Oaken's Trade Post sign WanderingOakens.jpg|Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. Oaken'sWinterDepartment.png|Oaken's small stock of winter supplies. Oaken'sFamily.png|Oaken's family in the Sauna. Trivia *In the film, it can be noted that Oaken is the only person in Arendelle who speaks with a Scandinavian accent, as a homage to the film's setting in Norway. *Two wooden troll statues sit next to the entrance of Oaken's shop. It is unknown if Oaken carved them himself and is aware of their existence, or if he simply believes in them. Category:Frozen characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral Characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands